love in the park
by park san
Summary: hanya sekedar melihat lihat, ternyata kau bertemu orang yang diam diam kau sukai chenxhayoung


love in the park

Author : san

Genre : romance

Pairing : Chenxhayoung

Rate : aman kok ^^

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

Akhir pekan yang cerah, aku pun pergi ke taman kota sekedar melihat lihat. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress, tak jarang aku melihat anak kecil sedang menangis untuk di belikan ice cream pada ibunya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

Tiba tiba mata ku tertuju pada suatu objek disana, apa kalian mau tau apa yang aku lihat? Oke akan aku kasi tau, aku melihat orang yang diam diam aku sukai sedang memotret pemandangan disana, tak kala juga dia tersenyum saat melihat hasil potretan nya. Kim Jong Dae, atau biasa di panggil Chen pada orang terdekatnya. Dia yang diam diam ku sukai, aku pun menghampirinya

" anyeong oppa " kata ku sambil menepuk pelan bahu nya. Dia pun sontak melihat kearahku

" eh hayoung, sedang apa kau disini?" sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. " hanya sekedar jalan jalan untuk menghilangkan stress mungkin " kata ku sambil tersenyum manis.

Chen pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya " apa kau udah sarapan young? " aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku " kajja kita makan " kata dia sambil menarik tangan ku lembut.

Oh oppa apa kau tak tau, sekarang aku sudah menahan mati matian degupan jantungku.

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

Sekarang kami sudah sampai didepan restoran, Kami pun memasuki kedai itu. saat masuk chen, oppa menarik tangan ku.

Apa dia udah dapt tempat duduknya?

Dan dugaan ku benar, kami sekarang duduk di dekat jendela. Dari sini kami bisa melihat aktifitas orang.

" hayoung, kau mau apa? " kata chen oppa sambil melihat buku menu

" hm..bibimbap? " kata ku sambil balik bertanya. " ya udah, kita makan bibimpab. Minumnya? "

" oppa kenapa kau gak pesan yang beda saja? Kalau sama nantik kita gak bisa saling mencoba makanannya dong " sambil melirik chen oppa.

" iya juga, ya udah oppa pesan kimbap saja. Tapi minumnya apa? "

" aku mau teh hangat, oppa apa? "

" oppa mau cofe Americano " kata chen oppa sambil tersenyum

" nantik aku coba ya oppa " sambil tersenyum lima jari #plaak

" oke. Hm.. kalau gitu bibimpab sama kimbap satu, minumnya the hangat sama cofe Americano nya satu " dan pelayan yang mendengar itu pun langsung mencatatnya

" baik tuan " dan pelayan itu pun pergi

Saat pelayan itu pergi, tak ada yang mengobrol diantara mereka. Tiba tiba saja chen oppa memulai obrolan kami

" hm hayoung" kata chen oppa sambil melihat ku. Aku yang merasa dilihat pun hanya menundukan kepala.

" kenapa kau menunduk?" sambil mengangkat dagu ku kembali. " kau sakit young? Wajah mu memerah lhoo" kata chen oppa sambil meraba keningku. " gak panas " gumamnya

"aish oppa, aku gak lagi sakit " kata ku sambil mempoutkan bibir ku.

" tapi tadi tadi wajah mu memerah young, udah jangan kau poutkan bibirmu. Mau aku cium? " kata chen oppa sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya berseringai.

Aku pun menutup muka ku, ku yakin muka ku sekarang sudah memerah seperti apel merah (?).

Aku merasa ada yang mengacak rambutku, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau tidak chen oppa

" hahaha kau ini lucu sekali young"

"aaish oppa kau── "

" ini pesanannya tuan "

Aku pun menggerutu sebal, dan mempoutkan bibirku kembali

" menyebalkan " gumamku

" selamat di nimkati " pelayan itu pun membukukan badannya dan pergi

" udah udah cepat makan makanan mu hayoung, dan berhenti mempoutkan bibir mu itu " kata chen oppa sambil memakan makanannya

" aish menyebalkan " dan aku pun memakan makanan ku

_Skip time_

Aku pun keluar dari restoran itu dan menunggu chen oppa yang sedang membayar makanan kami tadi di kasir

" ayo " tiba tiba chen oppa merangkul pinggang ku

" m..mau kemana? " kata ku gugup. Gimana gak gugup? Chen oppa sedang merangkul ku layaknya aku seperti yeojyachingu nya

" beli ice cream? " katanya sambil melirik ku sebentar

"hm.. kajja " dan sekarang gentian. Aku yang menggandeng tangan nya kembali.

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

" kau mau rasa apa hayoung? "

" hmm vanilla " kata ku kayak anak kecil

" ckck baiklah, jangan kemana mana bayi besar " sambil menepuk kepala ku dan berlari menghindar dari amukan ku (?)

" yak! Oppaaa! " kata ku sambil menghentak hentakan kaki ku seperti anak kecil

" huh enak saja bayi besar. Aku udah sebesar ini masih di bilang bayi, apa dia gak liat gimana perbedaan bayi dengan orang dewasa huh" gumam ku

Aku pun duduk di kursi taman, dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan sambil menutup mata ku

_Clik_

_Clik _

_Clik_

Aku pun segera membuka mata " oppaa! Kenapa kau memfoto ku?! Aish kau bikin aku kesal " kata ku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan mengembungkan kedua pipi ku

" lucunya~ " kata chen oppa sambil duduk di sampingku, dan dia menyodorkan ice cream vanilla yang ku pesan tadi.

Aku pun mengambilnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Chen oppa hanya melihatku dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

" kau seperti anak kecil hayoung " kata chen oppa sambil mencubit pipiku

" yak! Appo " sambil mengusap pipiku yang menjadi sasaran cubitan chen oppa.

" hayaoung, ayo kita berfoto " kata chen oppa sambil memegang handphone nya

" hmm kajja "

Dan kami pun berfoto ria, seperti sepasang kekasih saja ckck. Tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih.

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

Tiba tiba saja chen oppa mencium pipi ku dan

_Clik_

"op..oppa" kata ku gugup

" hm? " sambil melihat hasil fotonya " bagus" gumam chen oppa.

" mana ponsel mu? " kata chen oppa sambil menyodorkan tangannya

" ini" dan chen oppa pun mengirimkannya.

" aku jadiin wallpaper ya young, biar sama dengan oppa " kata nya masih menatap layar ponsel

" terserah oppa " kata ku sambil menahan degup jantung ku. Oppaaa kau membuat ku gilaa

" selesai " kata chen oppa tersenyum bangga, dan dia mengembalikan ponselku kembali

Aku pun melihat wallpaper ku dan tersenyum

" hayoung " ada jeda di kata nya dan itu membuat ku gugup " saranghae "

Aku hanya membulatkan mata ku. Apa kalian mendengarnya? Chen oppa? Astaga, ini.. ini sangat.. ahh gak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata

" I love you oh hayoung " kata chen oppa sambil berteriak. Dan untung nya tidak ada yang melihat. Uh ini memalukan

" hmm oppa.. aish hentikaan. Aku tau suara mu itu bagus, jadi hentikan " kata ku sambil menarik narik ujung bajunya

Tiba tiba saja chen oppa menarik ku kepelukannya " saranghae Oh Hayoung " katanya lagi.

Aku hanya menangguk, dan tersenyum " nado Jong Dae oppa " dan aku pun membalas pelukan chen oppa

Orang yang selama ini aku sukai ternyata juga menyukai ku, aku berharap ini tak kan berakhir.

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

( ˘ ³˘)

End xD


End file.
